nature_cat_and_sheriff_callies_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hanging out and watching TV in Dusty's hangar/Dusty and our heroes ask Skipper
The way the Hanging out and watching TV in Dusty's hangar and Dusty and our heroes ask Skipper scenes go in 's Adventures of Planes. (The screen then shows Dusty, Chug and Team Equesodor (except ) watching Brent Musburger on a show for the Wings Around the Globe.) Brent Musburger: Tune in, in two weeks for the start of the Wings Around the Globe. Dusty Crophopper: You know, I think we've got a really good shot at this, buddy. Chug: Oh, yeah! (grabs his "Air Racing for Dummies" book) Especially if I finish this book by then. (The TV screen then shows the Top 10 crashes.) Chug: Oh! I love this show! Brent Musburger: The 10 best air crashes of all time! (The number 10 crash is then shown, with a white and blue plane called Koyla Ivanov falling straight to the ground from the ramp at the start line.) Chug: Whoa! Oh. Dusty Crophopper: Not good. Chug: How does that happen? (The number 9 crash is then shown, with a green and white plane called Little King colliding with a pylon and crashing to the ground, while Dusty and Chug exclaim.) Dusty Crophopper: That is not gonna buff out. Chug: You know, this might not cover everything you could run into out there. Dusty Crophopper: Uh... What are you getting at? Chug: (stammering) I don't know. I'm just wondering if maybe we need, uh, some help. Dusty Crophopper: Help? From who? Chug: Oh, well, like, uh, the Skipper. Dusty Crophopper: That old Corsair down at the end of the runway? Chug: Sure, he's a war hero. Dusty Crophopper: He's an old crankshaft. Chug: Well, my buddy, Sparky, says the Skipper was a legendary flight instructor in the navy. That's right. He knows stuff. Dusty Crophopper: He's been grounded for decades. Why would I wanna be coached by a plane who doesn't even fly? Chug: At least he's a plane. Brent Musburger: The number one crash of all time... (A plane on the TV crashes into something off-screen.) Chug: Oh, man! Plane on TV: I'm okay. (The plane on TV then bursts into flames while shown off-screen.) Brent Musburger: Ooh! That's gotta hurt! (Then the screen shows Dusty, Chug and Team Equesodor at Skipper's hangar.) Chug: They say he shot down 50 planes. I heard stories about his squadron, the Jolly Wrenches. Dusty Crophopper: Mmm-hmm. Chug: They were the roughest, toughest, meanest flyers in the navy. Ruthless killers who showed no mercy. Dusty Crophopper: Uh, wait, so... Chug: No mercy! They'd shoot you as soon as look at you! Dusty Crophopper: (rings the doorbell) I hope you're right about this. (Dusty and Team Equesodor then notice that Chug is not there.) Dusty Crophopper: Chug! Chug: (hiding behind some oil barrels) I'll wait here. (The door opens, and Skipper comes out with Sparky pushing him.) Dusty Crophopper: Uh... Hey, there, Skipper. (chuckles nervously) Say, I'm trying out for the Wings Around the Globe Rally. And, uh, I know you can't fly any more, (as Skipper gives the group a stern look) but, uh... But, uh, you know, they say, uh, "Those who can't do, teach." So... (gulps) Uh... Okay, what I mean to say is, uh, you're not a truck. So, I was wondering if you would train me? (Skipper closes the door without moving any of his parts.) Chug: (hiding in a garage) Go on, he's warming up to you. Dusty Crophopper: (rings the doorbell) (The door opens again.) Dusty Crophopper: So, uh, I heard you shot down 50 planes. Skipper Riley: You looking to be number 51? Dusty Crophopper: Uh... No. (The door then starts to close.) Dusty Crophopper: No, no, no! Wait, wait! (The door stops and opens again.) Dusty Crophopper: I just... I-I figured with my guts and your glory... Skipper Riley: Your guts would be a grease spot on a runway somewhere. Go home! You're in over your head, kid. Dusty Crophopper: Look, you flew all those... (Skipper closes the door again. The hanger lights then turn off.) Dusty Crophopper: (sighs) Chug: (hiding behind a semi-trailer) Let's try the back door! Category:Scenes